


Truth or Dare (was a big mistake)

by tablemanners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, sirius acts like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablemanners/pseuds/tablemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus really wished James, Lily and Peter hadn't left him alone with Sirius Black for the night. Remus also really wishes he hadn't agreed to playing truth or dare with Sirius. After all, Remus could only handle so much stress in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare (was a big mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so please be forgiving with any typos, mistakes or other screw-ups. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it and I'd love some feedback!

Remus was at a loss. James was off on a date with Lily, and Peter was making up a test, so he and Sirius were the only ones in their dorm that night. Remus was rather uncomfortable sitting alone in a room with the most attractive fifth year on the face of the earth. “Remus?” Sirius asked once more, nudging him out of his daze, “Could you show me how to solve this problem again?” Sirius begged, unaware that Remus’ heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

“Oh yeah, sure thing. Sorry Padfoot.” Remus smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. He began to go through the procedure once more, making sure Sirius paid attention to each and every part he explained. “Does that make sense?” He then asked after going through the homework for the seventh time that evening.

“Why can’t you just do it for me? You finished yours days ago!” Sirius groaned, rolling around on the bed angrily. He let out a large groan, cutting off Remus as he answered his own question: “Yes, I know, you want me to do my own work. You don’t want to be an accomplice in cheating.” Sirius recited the words he had heard so many times before with yet another sigh.

“If you already knew the answer to that, then why did you ask?” Remus asked in return, rather annoyed now. He was grateful Sirius was acting like his usual idiot self—it helped Remus to push any feelings away.

In response to the smaller boy’s question, Sirius gave a shrug. He then fell back on the bed, crushing his homework (or lack thereof). “Don’t you ever get bored of this? Why don’t we do something fun?” Sirius asked, laying his head on Remus’ lap. “Sometimes you’re so dull.”

Remus was taken aback by the comment, unsure of how to justify himself. “I wouldn’t say I’m dull, I just like to get my work done. Now sit up, you’re crumpling your parchment.” Remus struggled to gets Sirius’ head off of his lap before any suspicious erection began to from in the werewolves pants. Thankfully, Sirius obliged and sat back up.

“See, this is what I mean!” Sirius said melodramatically as he made vivid hand gestures towards Remus, “You’re all work and no play. Come on, let’s play a game!”

Remus studied Black’s face, trying to read his intensions. Was this a prank? It didn’t seem to be, Sirius was just dreadfully bored. “What kind of game?"

Sirius frowned, at a loss. “Gee, I’m not quite sure. Maybe… nah,” Sirius puzzled over the numerous games he could suggest, rubbing his chin as if he were deep in though.

“If only you put that much though into your school work.” Remus joked. Sirius feigned a hurt expression, assuring the boy that he would always put his heart into his work. Remus only chuckled more, shaking his head at the silliness of the obnoxious boy.

“I’ve got one, a classic!” Sirius finally decided, slapping Remus on the back. “We can play truth or dare!” Remus snorted in surprise, give Sirius a dubious look.

“Really, just the two of us? Isn’t it more fun with a whole bunch of people?” Sirius looked taken aback at Remus’ doubt. “Oh come on, you know what I mean, Sirius. You yourself know how much fun it is when there’s girls involved."

“So? We can still have fun, just us guys."

“Doing what?” Remus asked him, a bad feeling rising into his gut. Sirius had had some pretty odd ideas in the past, and Remus wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. Sirius already had that mischievous smirk plastered all over that attractive face of his.

“You’re just going to have to wait and find out,” Sirius prodded, shoving his homework off of the bed to make more room for the two of them. “So, truth or dare?” After meekly replying “truth,” Sirius couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course, I knew you’d go for truth. Okay, let me think,” Sirius continued the ‘thinker’ pose, his smirk growing into something more. “Do you like like anyone?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“What is this, elementary school?” Remus asked, laughing at Sirius to hide his embarrassment. “You’re too much, Padfoot.” Sirius still waited, leaning in closer to Remus.

“Answer the question, Mooney, those are the rules. We don’t want to break the rules, do we?” Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Remus groaned, disappointed Sirius didn’t forget his question.

“Well, to answer your question,” Remus said, hesitating, “I… do like someone. But I’m not going to tell you who."

With that, Sirius groaned with such force that Remus thought he could feel the bed vibrate. “Really, Mooney? You’re going to leave me hanging? I guess I’ll just have to ask more truths. Okay, ask me.”

Remus already regretted agreeing to this game, but decided to play along. “Okay, truth or-"

“Dare.” Sirius interrupted, smiling at Remus through his eyelashes.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured. Okay, I dare you to… finish your homework.” Remus felt pretty smart at thinking that one up, but Sirius was frowning.

“Just so you know, this game isn’t over. I will have no mercy on you. Both truth and dare will be a living hell for you.” He threatened, eyeing the smaller boy ferociously. “Just you wait.” Sirius then gathered his parchment and quill from the floor and read over the assignment once more. “Easy!” He exclaimed as he wrote out nonsense at the speed of light, having no regards whether the work was correct or not. Within minutes he was reaching the end of the parchment, finishing up with a sloppy signature at the bottom of the paper. He pretended to kiss it, and then stood up triumphantly. “Finished!” Sirius said, victorious. “I sure hope you’re ready, Lupin, because I will have no mercy. Now, truth or dare?"

Reverting back to his only defense, Remus chose “truth” after a minute of thought. There was only so much Sirius could ask him. “Okay then,” Sirius said, settling back down, “this lucky person you happen to have a crush on, girl or boy?"

Remus choked, surprised by the question. He assumed that Sirius would assume it was a girl. Normal people may lie about these things, however Remus always followed the rules. He wouldn’t lie, but he didn’t really want to answer it either. Of course, he knew he’d have to eventually answer the question, but he felt like the longer he could put it off, the better it would be. “What? What sort of a question is that?"

“Remus, you realize that’s pretty much the same decoy you used last time, right? So, once again, girl or boy?"

With a reluctant sigh, Remus confessed to Sirius: “It’s… a guy. I have a crush on a guy.” He expected Sirius to be appalled, but he just nodded along at the very interesting tidbit of information he had just received. On the inside, Sirius was struggling to holdback a smile. “Alright then,” Remus started back up, avoiding looking into Sirius’ eyes, “Truth or dare?"

“Let’s mix it up, shall we?” Sirius said with flourish, “I’ll go with truth this time."  
Remus struggled to think of something to ask, anything that wasn’t totally lame or a repeat of what Sirius had asked him. “So, why weren’t you disgusted by the fact I have a crush on a guy?” Remus asked sheepishly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, that’s an easy one.” Sirius said, very laid back as he put his head back onto a pile of pillows at the head of the bed. “It’s because I happen to have a crush on a guy too. I thought you knew I was pansexual.” This surprised Remus, in fact it came to him as such a shock he almost fell off the bed. Lucky for him, Sirius jolted up and caught him. “Was it that much of a surprise?” He chuckled, looking more amused than shocked. Remus nodded, his face pale and eyes wide. “Alright. Truth or dare?"

Remus feared if he chose another truth, it would just turn into a game of guessing who Remus was crushing on. To avoid that information getting leaked, Remus decided to settle with a dare. “I’m taking a risk, but I’m going to have to go with a dare.” Sirius smirked, terrifying Remus.

“Remember what I told you, Mooney? I hope you’re prepared.” Sirius said, venom dripping off his voice. “Let’s see, what would really bother our little Mooney? What would absolutely destroy you?” Sirius searched his mind for anything that would embarrass his peer, who was already freaking out, and yet his mind kept referring him to the same dare. “If you really have a crush on a guy, then you’d have no problem kissing me, right? Really kissing me, you hear? Not just a peck. That’s your dare.” Sirius relished in the bright red tint that filled Remus’ cheeks, and raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

“Fine, no problem here.” Remus wheezed out, trying to act cool. He leaned in so he was closer to his friend, until there were mere inches between them.

“Are you gonna do it or not?” Sirius asked aggressively, pushing Remus over the edge. He would not let Sirius get the best of him. He was suddenly full of courage, and in one swift motion his lips met Sirius’. Sirius had warm, plush lips that were soft against his own. Sirius started to open his mouth, urging Remus to do the same, but it had already been a few seconds and Remus was already the color of a tomato.

“There, no problem getting that done.” Remus huffed out, although he knew Sirius had gotten exactly what he wanted. His furry friend was now red and panting, embarrassed and looking down at the small erection beginning to reform in his pants. He quickly looked away from it, and tried to get the game moving again so Sirius wouldn’t notice. “So, uh, truth or dare?"

Sirius was smiling, not flustered or embarrassed like Remus, and quickly chose dare. This troubled Remus, because he wasn’t really sure what to do. He knew he didn’t want to include himself in the dare, but surely forcing Sirius to embarrass himself would make up for the awkward kiss. “Okay then, Sirius. Dare it is. I dare you to sing, very dramatically mind you, for the most attractive person in the Gryffindor house.” Remus smirked, feeling as if he had come up with a good dare. Sirius, however, didn’t seem phased.  
“Any song preferences?” Sirius asked him, standing up as he did so.

Remus fumbled through his things, trying to think of a song for Sirius to sing. He never brought any records to school, so he came up with absolutely nothing. “I don’t care, just sing something I guess. There’s that new Pink Floyd song that came out last year. Do you know it? ‘Wish you were here’?"

“Anything Pink Floyd related I’m down for. You should know that, Mooney. Wish you were here it is. Ready?” He asked Remus, who did his best to look smug as he nodded.

Sirius waltzed over to Remus, a sly grin on his face. He then sat down on one knee, looked down towards the floor, then began to hum a tune. “So you think you can tell, Heaven from Hell--” Sirius began, smiling at Remus’ renewed surprise.

“Sirius, I said the most attractive person in the Gryffindor house, not me!” He said, trying to walk away from his new suitor. Much to his distress, Sirius was a pretty good singer.

Sirius stood up and followed him, making vivid hand gestured as he continued, “Blue skies from pain, can you tell a green field, from a cold steel rail, a smile from a veil,” He did a spin, gracefully landing next to Remus and taking his hand, which was becoming as red as his face. In fact, all of Remus was turning some shade of red. “Do you think you can tell, did they get you to trade, your heroes for ghosts--” Sirius embraced Remus’ hand, who then drew his hand back and jumped away from the tall brooding male. “Hot ashes for trees, hot air for a cool breeze,” Sirius continued, surprised when Remus silenced him.

“Okay, okay, you can stop. Just stop. It’s you turn."

Sirius smirked towards him, knowing how flustered Remus was now. He was heading in the right direction. “Alrighty then, truth or dare?” Sirius asked, his dumb smile still shining on his face. Remus sighed, knowing either way he chose, he was doomed.

“I guess I’ll go with truth again.” He sighed, fearing whatever Sirius was bound to ask him.

“Ah, this is where it gets juicy,” Sirius said, winking at Remus, who had had enough and was now rather grumpy due to his embarrassment. “Have you ever… given a guy a blow job?” Sirius paused, and then quickly added on, “And if so, was it to your crush?"

Remus couldn’t get any redder. “Merlin, Sirius, your questions.” Remus sighed, putting his head in his hands to cover his face. “Okay, here are the answers, in order: yes, no.” Sirius was about to lose his mind. Remus Lupin, book worm and introvert, who hardly socialized with anyone but the marauders and Lily Evans, had given a guy a blow job. Sirius had asked the question to get to him, but had never expected Remus to respond with a yes. “What? Is there an issue?” Remus asked in a defensive tone, his face still buried in his hands. “Don’t look at me like that. I regret it, but there’s really nothing I can do about it now. So, truth or dare?"

Sirius calmed himself, reminding himself that while he was trying to get Remus hot and bothered, he didn’t want to do so to himself as well. “D-dare.” He stuttered, trying to relax.

Remus figured there really wasn’t much to worry about. Sirius already knew he had a crush on a guy (that guy was Sirius for Merlin sake) and he knew he had given bj’s before. It couldn’t get any more awkward. “Take off your shirt. That’s your dare.” Remus’ face was still hidden, yet it was still surprising to hear Remus ask for something so bluntly. Sirius complied, pulling off his tie before unbuttoning the shirt. It took about a minute for him to undo everything, but then he was able to get it off. Remus looked up to look over Sirius, his biceps and abs, and overall toned chest. Damn quidditch players.

“Like what you see?” Sirius joked, flexing his muscles. Remus didn’t laugh back, he just watched, taking it in. It wasn’t a sight he got to see a whole lot. “Oh.” Sirius said awkwardly. “I guess that’s it then? Okay, truth or dare?"

Remus, no longer afraid, brought his face completely out of his hands. “Dare.” He said, sounding fairly confident. Sirius was beginning to realize that his plan was backfiring. Remus was getting more confidant and Sirius was becoming more unstable. He needed something monumental to make Remus red again.

“Forgive me if this sounds weird, I just want to test your limits. I dare you to touch yourself until you’re hard. It’s a dare, so no backing out.” That sure did the trick, because all of a sudden Remus lost all confidence he had gained prior to the new request.

“Only if you don’t watch.” Remus compromised, his voice quavering. Sirius agreed, oddly silent as they treaded into unknown waters. Sirius turned around, as did Remus so that they were back to back. Sirius felt the bed shift a little as Remus reached into his pants. Remus let out a huff of air, and began to move his hand back and forth, making the bed shake a little. He let out a small moan, leaning back onto Sirius’ back. Sirius could feel each arm movement and could hear the friction of flesh on flesh. Remus sighed a little more, and then slowed down. He pulled his hand out of his pants and turned around. “Okay, you can turn back around.” Remus whispered, as if telling Sirius a secret. Sirius turned, eyes immediately latching onto the newly formed bulge in Remus’ pants. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“That sure was fast.” Sirius said mockingly, trying to gain back some of his old confidence and flirt a bit, “Did it have anything to do with me?"

“Shut it Padfoot. Truth or dare?” Remus was at breaking point. He was now aroused, whilst on the same bed as Sirius Black, the very attractive dorm mate of his who made his heart flutter.

Sirius puzzled a little, and then settled on truth. He smiled down at Remus as he thought something up, relishing the small look of puzzlement on the werewolf’s face. “Have you ever done it with a guy?” Remus asked. It was no secret Sirius had messed around with girls. He even had a pregnancy scare. However Remus didn’t care about any of that. He was more interested in Sirius’ love affairs with men.

“Quite a bold question Mooney, wouldn’t you like to know.” Black responded, leaning in close to the fragile boy. “The answer is yes, I’ve had one or two one-night-stands. Nothing too serious.” Remus didn’t know how he felt about this, but he did feel himself getting red. “Of course, that’s nowhere near the amount of times I’ve imagined doing it with a certain someone. So, truth or dare?"

Remus hoped that if he chose dare, Sirius might let him deal with his hard on. He had guessed right, in a way, but still regretted his choice after he declared “dare."

“I dare you, Remus Lupin, to allow me to finish jerking you off.” The one and only Sirius Black said lustfully, leaning in close to Remus so that he was pretty much whispering in his ear.

“I figured.” Remus said with a sigh, then shrugged, knowing he couldn’t back out of a dare. “Go ahead.” Remus mumbled, taking his belt off completely. Sirius helped him pull his pants down to his knees, then laid his hands down on Remus’ thighs.

“You promise you’re up to this? No complaints or anything?” Sirius assured. Though he may be a total flirt, he would never force somebody into to something they weren’t comfortable with.

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t make me say yes again. Just go on.” Remus said frantically, his eyes shut tight. Sirius nodded even though Remus couldn’t see, and began to move his hands up the smaller boy’s thighs to his undergarments. He pulled them down slowly, feeling blood rush into his cheeks when Remus’ erection poked out from the white briefs. He gently took it in his hands, massaging the area around it before he firmly grasped it. Remus breathed in suddenly, his expression melting into one of bliss as Sirius began to move his hand up and down the length of Remus’ erection. Sirius thoroughly enjoyed watching Remus’ face evolve from embarrassment to pleasure, giving him inspiration and a motive to work harder when it came to jerking him off. He was careful in every way he touched him, doing what he thought would be the most pleasurable action.

Remus’ eyes were closed the whole time, constantly in disbelief. Sirius’ hand was large and rough from years of quidditch, and brought another wave of ecstasy with every jerk of his hand. Remus did his best to fight back moans, but every now and then he would let one slip. A low hum was constantly dribbling out of his mouth, though he was quite unaware, and every time Sirius did something that felt really good Remus’ voice would jump into a higher pitched sob. Sirius seemed to enjoy every whimper and cry Remus let out, though it embarrassed him greatly. Finally, after one final tug, Remus felt his voice rise and he managed to gasp out “I’m coming!” as a warning to Sirius before his semen covered Sirius’ bare chest and his dick went limp once more.

Remus finally opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him. Sirius Black, his crush, was licking off his come from his long fingers. “You’re crush is most certainly jealous now, and if not he’s an idiot. So, do you wish to continue the game?” Sirius was finishing cleaning both of them off using some tissues on a nearby nightstand.

“About that,” Remus mumbled, his voice weak, “I have something to admit.” Remus tucked in his dick and put his belt back on, trying to look a bit nicer and not like he had just gotten an incredibly steamy hand job. After combing through his hair with his fingers, he finally let out a sigh and began to speak. “Sirius, before I tell you I want you to promise to be my friend. Please don’t let this change things between us.” Possibly for the first time in his life, Sirius looked both genuine and serious as he nodded along to Remus’ request. “Okay, here it goes. I like you. No, I love you. You’re the one I have a crush on. I’ve had a crush on you for years now, I just haven’t known how to tell you. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before all of the things that happened tonight, and I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.” Remus looked up, hoping he could tell what Sirius was thinking. It wasn’t too hard to guess, seeing as Sirius wore an obnoxious grin on his damn attractive face.

“I thought you’d never say it!” Sirius said, tackling Remus over and covering him with kisses. Remus sighed in relief, a large smile forming on his face as he embraced Sirius. “Oh shit…” Sirius mumbled, “What’re we going to tell James and Peter?” Remus jumped at the question, concerned and worried.

“You don’t think they’ll accept us?” Remus asked him with a hint of fear in his voice.

At this, Sirius laughed. “Of course they’ll accept us, I know for a fact James will. We’ve discussed this before,” Remus reddened at that comment, “I’m just unsure of how to tell them. Should we jump out of a cake and tell them we’re eternally bonded? Together forever?"

“Merlin Sirius, please stop now. I am not jumping out of a cake with you."

James nearly shit his pants when he and Peter stumbled into their dorm only to find a large cake sitting in the middle of the room at half past three in the morning. Peter did shit his pants when two of his best friends burst out of the cake with confetti and streamers.


End file.
